


The Mighty Lion

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Sansa Stark when the golden lion takes a sudden interest in her? Characters are not mine...alternate story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was free, she was finally free. She was no longer betrothed to Joffrey. As she walked back to her rooms in the Red Keep, she did not realize that two sets of eyes were watching her. One man wanted her for who he thought he could make her into and the other just wanted her.

Tywin Lannister noticed how Petyr Baelish was watching Sansa Stark as she walked back to her rooms. He did not like how Petyr leared at her and he knew the history that Petyr had with Catelyn Stark. Tywin wanted Baelish away from the Stark girl as she was his pawn in the Game of Thrones and he was determined to keep it that way.

The next day in the small council meeting, it was decided that Baelish would travel to the Eyrie to take care of the Lysa situation. This was how Tywin ensured Baelish was taken out of the game. After learning of Sansa's meetings with Ser Dontos in the godswood, which were orchestrated by Baelish based on the discovery by Tywin's spies, Ser Dontos was also removed from the game. Now that Tywin had two of the three obstacles removed from taking action with his plans. The last remaining obstacle was Joffrey and he knew he could bring the boy to heel. He had heard rumors of Joffrey's treatment of the Stark girl, but wanted proof. 

The next night Tywin sent his guards to collect Sansa from her chambers for dinner. Normally Tywin had dinner with his family in the tower of the hand, but he had his brother Kevan dismiss them for the evening. 

Sansa had no idea why she was invited to dinner with the hand. He intimidated her, not in the same way that Joffrey did, but Tywin Lannister was downright scary. She slowly followed his guards to the chambers and hesitated before knocking. "Enter." "My Lord Hand, you wanted to see me this evening?" Sansa nervously spoke, she was so nervous in fact that she was blushing and sweating profusely. It did not help that she was wearing a gown made for the north and it was quite warm that time of year in Kings Landing. She wore the heavy wool gown because it hid the secrets of what had been done to her.

He did not speak, he just observed her for a few minutes. Then she noticed two maids enter the room with a burgundy silk gown. Tywin then spoke in a tone Sansa had never heard from him before, "Sansa, you will be escorted by the maids into my personal solar. You will then change into a dress more appropriate for the weather and come back in here to dine with me." Sansa just stared at him blankly, she wanted to faint. She knew once the gown was on, he would be able to see her scars....the scars that covered the top part of her back, neck, and shoulders. She wanted to run and hide, but she knew she was trapped.

She slowly followed the maids into the old lions private chambers. It was large, not overly ostentatious, but very masculine. In the corner of the room she was standing in, there was a large oak desk in the corner covered with scrolls and the like. A large backed black leather chair was stationed behind the desk. The maids began to unlace the back of her dress. When her back was exposed, she heard one of them gasp. She turned her head to look at the maid who simply blushed, "Sorry my Lady." Without making further sounds the maids helped her out of the old wool gown and into the burgundy one. The gown was beautiful with golden leaves embroidered throughout with gold piping around the edges. The gown also had small capped short sleeves and barely covered her shoulders and upper back. Her fears had just become a reality.

Before leaving the room, the maids insisted on fixing her hair. Sansa had it in the traditional northern style, wearing it down. When the maids were done, her hair was pulled into a twisted bun, which exposed her even more. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't, she was a Stark and about to have dinner with the most powerful man in Westeros. She held her head up high swallowing whatever pity she tried to grant herself and followed the maids back to where Tywin was waiting for her. What she did not know was that he had suspected the scars and had ordered the maids to not only dress her, but to pull her hair up away from her shoulders.

As Sansa entered the room, she noticed a table full of food with only two place setting placed to one end of the table. She also noticed Tywin staring at her, up and down, as if he was inspecting every single inch of her. He was staring right at her shoulders and upper arms with hatred in his eyes. She knew what he saw and without flinching, "My Lord, where shall you have me sit?" Tywin broke out of his gaze and walked over to the table to pull out a chair for her as she sat down then he took his own place at the table.

Tywin saw all of the scars her dress would afford him. He was livid, he did not want to believe that someone in his family, HIS FAMILY, would have ordered or allowed this to happen to a Stark. The Starks were the enemies of the Lannisters and her brother was currently waging a war that could bring it's way to Kings Landing, but she was innocent in all of this with a blood line that spanned more than 8000 years. She was a descendant of Bran the builder and of kings. As much as he had despised Ned Stark, he could not deny how honorable the man was and took care of matters those in the south did not even want to think existed. The things that went bump in the night. Because his idiot grandson beheaded the man, all hell had broken loose and Sansa was caught up in all of it.

They ate in silence when Tywin finally spoke, "I am not stupid, I am not blind and yes, I see the scars. They are not your fault and others will be punished for what has been done to you. Even if I have to carry out the sentence myself." Sansa just let out a sigh, but was confused as to why he was taking an interest in her. Just as she was about to take a sip of her wine glass, Cersei stormed into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cersei stormed into the room, not noticing that Sansa was sitting there. "Father, you cancelled our dinner?" Before Tywin had a chance to respond, it was then that she noticed Sansa at the table wearing Lannister colors. Cersei just glared at Sansa and sneered, "What is she doing here?" Tywin stood up from the table and glared at his daughter, "I invited her to dine with me and you have no right to question who I dine with. Furthermore, is that your handiwork?" Tywin pointed towards Sansa's shoulders and Cersei's eyes immediately went wide. 

"Father....I...I..." "Cersei, while I don't think you were the one who did it, I am pretty sure you have done nothing to deter it. I think it might benefit you to get away from Kings Landing for a while. In a fortnight, you are to leave for Casterly Rock. Once there, you will await my next instructions." Cersei just stood there in shock, he was making her leave? Before she had a chance to respond, Tywin motioned for her to leave and his guards opened the door. He then sat back down and proceeded to eat his dinner. 

The remainder of the dinner was quiet. Sansa only spoke when spoken to, which was not often. After dinner, Tywin escorted Sansa to the door then turned to her, "While that dress is lovely on you, I do not think you enjoy being in that color. I will have the royal dressmakers attend to you on the morrow. I do not want to see you in anymore of those northern rags." Sansa just nodded and made her escape back to her chambers. The rest of the night she contemplated what he meant by "northern rags."

The next morning her maid Shae entered her room to wake her up and bring her food to break her fast. "M'Lady, I was almost not able to enter your chambers this morning." "Shae, was something wrong?" "Not exactly, it looks like you now have guards posted outside your chamber door....Lannister guards M'Lady." Sansa looked confused, then they heard a bunch of noise outside her chamber door. Shae opened the door to find two new Lannister guards posted outside the door while the guards that were there earlier were dragging a bloodied Ser Meryn down the hallway. Sansa could not see what happened, but Shae watched in amusement as one of the guards slammed Ser Meryn's head into a pillar they were passing. Both guards laughing as they dragged him down the hall leaving a trail of blood.

Later that day, the royal dressmakers arrived at Sansa's chambers with bolts of fabric, mainly in silk, cotton, demask, and chiffon. Sansa also immediately noticed that all of the fabrics were in white, silver, and grey. The dressmakers spoke very little other than to order Sansa to disrobe so they could take accurate measurements. When they were done, they took their materials and indicated that Sansa would have a new wardrobe in a sennight courtesy of their Lord Hand. Sansa was confused more than ever, but not as confused as when she went to visit the Godswood with Shae. The Lannister guards were following her.....everywhere.

Joffrey was in a particularly fowl mood that day and was bored with the presentations in court. He had sent Ser Meryn hours prior to fetch the Stark girl for some amusement, but Ser Meryn never returned. When his grandfather arrived in court, he inquired as to their whereabouts. Tywin informed his grandson that Meryn would be indisposed for a while snd that he was not to summon the Stark girl any longer without his approval. As Tywin turned to walk back out of the throne room, Joffrey stood up and barked out, "But I am the king!" Tywin turned slowly and glared at Joffrey, "What did you just say?" Joffrey sat down slowly with a scared look on his face. Tywin scowled at him and muttered, "That is what I thought." Then Tywin walked out and in his wake, left a very quiet throne room.

Over the next several days, Sansa stayed close to her rooms with mainly Shae for company. She had not been summoned to court, which was odd, but not that she was complaining. Lannister guards stayed by her door every hour of the day and followed her the few times she did leave her chambers. After a sennight passed, the royal dressmakers showed up at her door bringing her a new wardrobe of new cloaks, dresses (formal and informal), sleeping gowns, shifts, and small clothes, all in her house colors. They also had a guard bring in a small chest and when she opened it, it was filled with all sorts of jewelry in silver. Some of the jewelry even had her house sigil, a Direwolf, stamped into it. Sansa could not believe it. She wondered why this generous act was bestowed upon her, then it dawned on her, Tywin wanted something from her in return.

The next day she was woken up by a frantic Shae holding a parchment for her to read. The red wedding happened and most of her family was missing or dead mainly at the hands of the Freys. Sansa cried and cried for what seemed like forever. On the fifth day, a guard came by to inform her that she was to dine with the Lord Hand that night, but Sansa declined. The guard was in shock that he would have to tell his Lord that the Stark girl refused. 

Sansa was distraught and barely eating, she would fall asleep at odd hours and wake for only a few hours at a time. Days and nights seemed to merge together and she did not care. One evening she woke up not knowing what time it was only that it was dark out. She looked across the room, which was only lit by the moonlight, to find that the old lion was sitting in a chair watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa saw Tywin staring at her from across the room, she quickly pulled the blanket up over her chest realizing that that she was only wearing a thin sleeping shift. She nervously spoke up, "My Lord?" "Lady Stark, are you avoiding me? No one turns down my invitation, yet you did. So I thought it would be prudent to determine the nature of your insolence." Sansa just gasped in horror at what he said.

Sansa was scared at what would happen next. Would he have his guards beat her? She shook her head at that thought, Tywin was not Joffrey. "My Lord, I have been mourning the loss of my family, I did not mean to be disrespectful." Tywin's glare softened a bit, "I understand, you need to get your rest. Tomorrow morning you will come to my chambers to break your fast and we will discuss your future as you are now the sole heir to Winterfell." When Tywin spoke that last bit of information, Sansa started shaking and began to cry. She didn't care anymore, not even if he saw her cry.

Tywin came over to the bed and sat down. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Lady Stark, no one here understands your worth the way I do. My guards will continue to ensure your safety." Tywin then lifted the cover so she could settle back down into the bed. He then got up and headed towards the door. Before opening the door, he paused then turned to stare at her for a moment then softly spoke, "Rest well Lady Stark."

Sansa heard him as he left. She knew what he had planned for her, he was going to marry her off to some little shit of a Lord. There weren't any out there worse than Joffrey, were there? She shuddered at the thought then fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Shae came in to wake her. Sansa looked a mess, she did not sleep well at all the night before and was up since dawn stressing over her upcoming meal with the Lord Hand. Shae helped her bathe and get dressed. Sansa wore a grey silk dress with capped sleeves and it had a low neckline, lower than what Sansa was used to and it made her blush. The dress had a white velvet sash at the waist embroidered with black vines. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a large silver medallion engraved with the head of a Direwolf. Sansa had to admit the dress did hug her at all the right places. Shae then fixed her hair in a traditional northern style with long tresses loose and flowing down her back.

Sansa followed the Lannister guards to the tower of the Hand. She was nervous, but then became even more so when she entered the room and in addition to the Lord Hand stood Cersei, Tyrion, and Jaime. Cersei just glared at her with hatred, but Tyrion spoke up and smiled at her, "Lady Sansa, you look more and more beautiful every day...like the great northern princess that you are." Sansa looked at Tyrion and smiled, "Thank you my lord." Then she turned to Jaime and Tywin then curtsied, "My Lords." Cersei just continued to sneer at her until Tywin grabbed her by the arm and whispered something in Cersei's ear that only Tyrion was able to hear. Whatever was said, it made Tyrion smile even wider.

They were seated at the table with Tywin at one end and Sansa was seated at the opposite end. Each of Tywin's children were seated on the sides with Cersei on one side with Tyrion and Jaime seated on the other. The first half of the meal was quiet with just small pleasantries spoken here and there. Tywin noted that Sansa looked thin and she needed to eat more. That is when Cersei spoke up, "Trying to fatten her up? She will look more like a hog than a dire...." SLAP! Before Cersei finished speaking Tywin backhanded her across the cheek. Jaime and Sansa were mortified while Cersei just sat there in shock cupping her cheek. Tyrion was trying not to laugh and was trying hard to keep it in by covering his mouth.

"Cersei, I think you owe Lady Stark an apology." Cersei just turned and stared at Sansa, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Tywin was getting impatient and then ordered Cersei to be escorted back to her chambers. Before she got to the door, Cersei heard her father say, "You will not speak to my future wife in that manner ever again." Cersei could not believe she heard him correctly. In the background, Sansa let out a loud gasp while Tyrion could not contain his laughter anymore and loudly chuckled not caring who was in the room. Jaime was just in shock the while time. What the hell just happened?

Sansa was in shock, did she hear him correctly? She just assumed he would marry her off to same random minor lord, how could she be so naive? It was in front of her the whole time, he was grooming her for himself. He was old and as of late had protected her from Joffrey's antics, but marry him?

Tyrion was the first to speak, "Father, you cannot be serious about this?" Tywin just glared at Tyrion, "I need heirs...Winterfell needs heirs. I cannot risk having her betrothed to you, you would turn her into a whore. Jaime is in the Kingsguard and is not an option." Jamie was the next to speak, "What about Lancel?" Tywin just scoffed at that, "Lancel is a blathering idiot." 

Almost forgetting she was in the room, "Lady Stark, you and I will marry in a sennight. The royal dressmakers have already made your wedding gown. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to his royal highness and that mother of his. Jaime, please escort Lady Stark back to her chambers." Tywin then stormed out of the room. Hours later, word made its way around the keep that Joffrey was livid about the news of his soon to be grandmother, but he knew nothing could be done to stop it. His grandfather was the one person he could not order around

Jaime escorted Sansa back to her chambers with Lannister guards following in tow. As they made their way to her chambers, he turned to her, "Were you aware of my father's plans before today?" Sansa shook her head, "No, but I should have at least suspected it." Jaime said nothing more and bid Sansa a pleasant day as she headed into her chambers. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
